


kismeses

by Caracalliope



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Drabble, Fisting, Literature, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: "We all came out from Gogol's Overcoat", Slav murmured, "but some of us never stopped trying to crawl back inside."





	kismeses

"We all came out from Gogol's Overcoat", Slav murmured, "but some of us never stopped trying to crawl back inside."

He was draped across Shiro's back, a soft weight that would have been nice if it didn't come from _Slav_.

"I hate you," Shiro said, with a starlight passion. "I hate your books and your dirty talk." He didn't hate Slav's hands, but he wasn't going to say so.

"It's not a bad thing," Slav soothed, "to be like Akakiy, hoping to be admired. Hoping our flaws can be covered up. But some of us would rather be filled up instead, no?"

Another one of his hands crept up Shiro's thigh. Shiro stayed still. If Slav wanted cooperation, he had to find another sucker to mess with.

The third hand was gentle at the entrance. The second hand curled up inside of him, and Shiro ducked his head. "But hiding is of no use," Slav said. "No use, no use. We can't hide from our true place in this sham of a life. And your true place is serving as my glove."

"I am going to push you off the castle," Shiro promised, and prepared himself for the fourth hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The title... well, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


End file.
